


Sunday Morning Stasis

by LovelyArtist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Carlos is not described, Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Drabble, End of the World, M/M, Sad, Slow Dancing, Songfic but not, actually pretty much all angst, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyArtist/pseuds/LovelyArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos didn't want to believe that this was how it would end. but not believing something doesn't make it any less true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers
> 
> So, I got a little inspired by a tumblr post I saw somewhere, and typed out some sad, angsty, drabble-y goodness because I was bored at work. 
> 
> I’m sorry.

Somehow, he wasn’t surprised.

It always seemed fitting for the world to end the way it did.

Carlos wasn’t sure when he had accepted the fact that the world was over as they knew it.

Perhaps it had been when Josie and the Erikas left (they always seemed to do that when something bad was going to happen).

Perhaps it had been when all of his team of scientists were suddenly ripped from reality, as the black hole closed in on him and narrowly trapped him in his lab behind Big Rico’s Pizza.

Or perhaps it had been when he saw the resigned look in Cecil’s face. A look that told of a long, long life, one that was lived worth the harm. A look that told of exhaustion, of a life finally about to be laid to rest.

He didn’t see that look until it was almost too late. He didn’t accept it, he _couldn’t_ accept it. The world was _not_ ending, it _was not!_ He had called Cecil to the Arby’s parking lot to try and piece together some of the Night Vale weirdness that was absolutely _not_ going to spell the end of the world, because this kind of thing happened on a daily basis.

It wasn’t until Cecil turned that sad smile to him that he knew for sure.

Night Vale wouldn’t recover from this daily occurrence calamity.

“Everyone else is gone, Carlos,” he said softly, that sad smile still over his face, and tears threatening to bubble from his eyes. “I… I think it’s just you and me, now.”

Carlos looked up to the sky, no more stars, all void now. The black holes surrounded them, ready to collide and converge on the single point that was the Arby’s and the Arby’s parking lot. They must’ve been the last place to go. The scientist stared down at the ground.  
_  
I wanted to spend eternity with you,_ He wanted to say, but couldn’t. _I wanted to wake up every morning with you, until we’re old and grey._ Carlos sobbed internally. _It’s not fair._

A quiet sound shook him from his mind. He had been listening to some of Cecil’s old radio show recordings to organize his thoughts. This show had come to the weather. “This is…” he murmured. “This is… the Weather that was playing when we…”

“When we finally got together,” Cecil finished quietly. “It’s… it’s our song…”

Carlos laughed humorlessly, scratching the back of his head. He glanced around the Arby’s lot. The lights over the sign were already starting to flicker out, one by one.

It wouldn’t be long now.

“Cecil, honey,” Carlos’s voice was soft, but his smile seemed genuine. “Dance with me?”

Cecil’s smile brightened. “O-of course, my perfectly imperfect Carlos.” He murmured softly.

Carlos opened his arms, allowing Cecil to settle into a natural position, one hand on his back, arm wrapped Carlos’s and around his waist, and the other entwined in his. _Much closer and less awkward than any high school dance,_ Carlos thought with a small chuckle. They fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces or the continents. Cecil rested his head against Carlos’s chest and shoulder and gave a quiet sigh of contentment. Carlos leaned his head against Cecil’s, keeping one eye towards the horizon slowly closing in on them. He gave Cecil’s hand a squeeze, turning them in lazy circles.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. There were so many plans. They didn’t get to be married. Cecil didn’t get to meet his family. They never took that road trip they always wanted to take. But somehow, here in this time and this space with this man, Carlos felt… surprisingly at ease. “I love you, Cecil.”

“I love you too, Carlos.” Cecil’s voice was quiet.

Carlos blinked away tears as he pressed a kiss to Cecil’s temple. _“Yes I feel the future looming,”_ he half hummed, half sang in Cecil’s ear, covered by a few locks of hair. _“and the tide of time subsuming, and you,”_

The scientist felt his breath hitch slightly as he watched the black hole starting to really close in on them, giving them a circle of about three yards in any direction. _“Breathing easy,”_ he kept up his voice, mostly hum, partially song. _“And seeing clear.”_

The circle was closing quickly. Three yards became two. Two yards became two feet. “Close your eyes, honey.” Carlos whispered, kissing Cecil’s temple again and holding him tighter, impossibly tighter, as if their togetherness would exclude them from the fast-approaching end. “I love you, Cecil.”

“I love you too, Carlos.” Cecil replied, his voice barely a whisper.

Carlos kept his lips to the host’s temple, closing his eyes as the black nothing surrounding them edged to their toes.

_“I guess if I wanted to move, now I could…”_

**Author's Note:**

> “Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, with Person A quietly singing the words in Person B’s ear.  
> -Imagine this happening during the apocalypse and they both know they’re going to die soon.”
> 
> Yeah. So. There you go.
> 
> Review, comment, favorite, and stay out of the dog park!


End file.
